


Try And Find Me

by trashycatarcade



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Getting Together, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 19:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15419904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashycatarcade/pseuds/trashycatarcade
Summary: Similar to a fortune teller, soulmate interpreters would tell you about the balancing traits of  soulmates, how they would meet, and significant parts of their relationship. Keith, of course, thought this was bullshit.





	Try And Find Me

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, Shiro and Allura are platonic soulmates.

**** Keith had never been too concerned about his soulmark. It was a tiny crescent moon on the inside of a compass located on his left forearm. Each soulmark often had some significance to how soulmates would meet, events important to their relationship, and their balancing personality traits that make them such good matches. Soulmates share the same soulmark, and each soulmark is unique to soulmates, helping make certain that soulmates can insure their bond. 

 

There were a lot of people who got obsessed with their soulmates before they met, Keith was not one of those people. It wasn’t that he didn’t care about his soulmate, but he wasn’t going out of the way to find them. He knew that if  the time was right and he was meant to meet them, then he would. 

 

That’s why he was reluctant to go into the soulmate interpreter’s tent. Similar to a fortune teller, soulmate interpreters would tell you about the balancing traits of their soulmate’s, how they would meet, and significant parts of their relationship. Keith, of course, thought this was bullshit. Yeah, soulmarks had significance to soulmates, but usually they wouldn’t make much sense until soulmates had been in a relationship for years. Most people knew soulmate interpreters were hoaxes, but claimed they were just for fun. Shiro and Allura were these people. 

 

“C’mon, Keith, wouldn’t it be interesting to see what she’ll say?” Allura asked. They all were standing outside a little tent, watching people come and go. Shiro and Allura were urging him to go in, Shiro even offered to pay. Keith thought it was a waste of money. 

 

“Not really, considering it’s fake.” Keith crossed his arms. He was getting kind of annoyed with the pair, they had already dragged him out to the local fair, now they wouldn’t just drop the soulmark interpreter. Shiro groaned at his response. 

 

“I guess we can’t force you, I just thought it would be fun.” Shiro said, making Keith feel kind of bad. Allura shrugged, giving up also. They turned to leave, heading toward the food when Keith spoke up. 

 

“Fine, I’ll do it, but I won’t like it.” Keith gave in. He held out his hand and Shiro gave him the correct amount of money. Keith trudged into the tent, not impressed with the gauzy fabric hanging in the tent and the dark atmosphere. The girl didn’t actually look that much older than himself, convincing Keith even more that this was all fake. He passed the girl, who had introduced herself as Shay, the correct amount of money and sat down in the chair across from her. A table with a red tablecloth was in between them. 

 

“May I see your soulmark.” Shay asked politely and Keith held his arm out across the table. She looked over his soulmark for a minute or so, humming a little. Finally, she straightened back up and smiled. 

 

“I have some very good news, but I’ll save that for last. First, the location of a soulmark can already tell a lot. Because yours is on your forearm, it means that your relationship will have many moments of doubt. You and your soulmates will often butt heads and have petty arguments because of your shared stubbornness.” Keith hated to admit that he was listening pretty intently. Shay spoke like she was so sure of herself, it was difficult to not believe her. He also wondered what “good news” someone he just met could possibly have for him. 

 

“Now, the compass, as you probably have figured for yourself, means that you and your soulmate share an adventurous side. Your soulmate is probably very curious and willing to try new things. The moon here is a waning crescent, which I’m interpreting as your soulmate will be a positive change in your life that will allow you to be more outgoing with your actions. The fact that the compass is also pointing South means that your soulmate will bring about warmth and growth.” Shay smiled again. Keith felt like she was just telling him what she thought he would want to hear. 

 

“I think that your soulmate will be someone that you need.” She concluded and clasped her hands together. “Now, the moment I saw your soulmark, I realized I had seen it before. Not too long ago, a young man came into my tent with that same soulmark. I have a feeling this may be your day.”

 

“You tell that to all your customers, right?” Keith asked, not believing her. 

 

“No, I do not. You may think I’m only trying to swindle people out of their money, but I care deeply about the magic of soulmates. I do this because I’ve done intensiv research into the science behind soulmarks. If I could have a part in soulmates finding each other, why wouldn’t I?” Shay seemed hurt by the accusation, but stood her ground well. 

 

“Sorry, I’m just a bit of a skeptic when it comes to soulmark interpreters. You actually seemed like you weren’t just throwing out generalizations.” Keith apologized, “Thank you.”

 

Keith said goodbye, thanked Shay one more time, and left the tent. Shiro and Allura were waiting outside the tent for him, discussing what kind of food they should get. They were in the middle of arguing over whether elephant ears or funnel cake was better when he reached them. 

 

“How’d it go?” Allura asked, interrupting Shiro who was arguing for elephant ears. 

 

“Apparently, my soulmate is here at the fair.” Keith said and Shiro and Allura looked about as shocked as Keith felt. 

 

…

 

Allura and Shiro wanted to go on a wild goose chase for Keith’s soulmate. Keith was unsure of where to go from there. On one hand, maybe this wasn’t actually the day they were supposed to meet, on the other, maybe this was the day they would meet. Keith didn’t even know what his soulmate looked like, he wouldn’t know where to begin if he were to try and find him. 

 

So, he decided to leave it alone. Allura and Shiro were a bit disappointed, but they had forced Keith into enough today. The trio wandered around the fair, bought greasy, fried foods, and played games they knew were rigged. Keith found himself unconsciously looking at guys’ arms for a matching soulmark. When he caught himself staring, Keith quickly looked away and frowned. He didn’t want to get caught up on his soulmate, he just wanted to live. They’ll meet when they meet. 

 

Keith looked up from the hundredth arm he had stared at that day, only to meet Shiro’s knowing eyes. 

 

“Shut up.” Keith huffed, looking to the ground. 

 

“I didn’t say anything.” Shiro put up his hands in surrender, his face smug. Allura was a few paces behind them, distracted by some vender selling pastries. 

 

“You were thinking it, though.” Keith crossed his arms. He just wanted to forget about all this, he felt nervous for no reason and way too alert of everyone around him. Keith looked away from Shiro in embarrassment.  

 

“I’m not thinking anything.” Shiro lied. 

 

“We know, it’s an empty skull up there.” Allura finally caught up to them and ruffled Shiro’s hair. Shiro rolled his eyes and lightly pushed Allura off him. Allura laughed and they all kept walking. 

 

When the sun set, all the rides lit up the sky with florescent colors. Shiro and Allura wanted to go on a bunch of rides and Keith was fine with the distraction. He actually liked going on the, probably semi-dangerous, rides at fairs. When they finally hit the ferris wheel, Keith sat that one out. Only two people went in a car and he didn’t feel like going alone. Allura offered to go alone, but Keith was honestly pretty bored with the ferris wheel. 

 

He waited in line with them, but when they went to get on, he wandered off on his own. Keith found a place selling soft serve and got himself a cone of chocolate. He was walking back to the ferris wheel when a shorter girl ran past him. She yelled something over her shoulder that Keith didn’t make out. The next thing he knew, someone shoved past him, knocking him forward and onto the ground. Keith dropped his ice cream and swore. 

 

“What the fuck?” Keith growled and looked up at the culprit. It was some guy who looked completely in shock at what he had just done. 

 

“I’m so sorry! Oh my god, I didn’t see you!” The guy said quickly, panic making him raise his voice. Keith sighed and looked down at his sad, smushed, soft serve cone. 

 

“I can pay for your ice cream, how much did it cost?” The guy continued, already pulling his wallet out of his back pocket. 

 

“It’s whatever, just look where you’re going next time.” Keith shook his head and started to walk away. Keith saw the girl who had passed him first walking back over to the guy and heard her ask what happened. Conveniently, Allura and Shiro came up to him, so he didn’t have to go back to the ferris wheel. They both looked way more excited than the ferris wheel should have left him. 

 

“What happened? Did you get his number?” Allura grinned.

 

“What? Why would I do that?” Keith asked, frowning. Shiro looked at him like he was insane and Allura actually took a deep breath and looked up to the sky. “What?” Keith asked again. 

 

“Keith, you didn’t happen to see his arm did you?” Shiro questioned and that’s where it went even further downhill for Keith.

 

“No, shut up. You’re lying.” Keith took a step back from the pair. Allura shook her head. “I would’ve noticed! He would have noticed! This isn’t funny guys!” 

 

“Really, we’re not joking. I swear I saw his soulmark and it was it!” Allura grabbed his hands and looked into his eyes. Keith turned around to see if the guy was still there, but he was already gone. 

 

“Well, he’s gone now,” Keith groaned and leaned into Allura. Allura pushed him away and shook her head. 

 

“We are going to find him! We saw what direction he was going.” Allura grabbed Shiro along with Keith and started marching them in, hopefully, the right direction. All three of them were searching the crowds of people for a guy that they had seen for less than two minutes. 

 

After nearly half an hour of searching, Keith was feeling especially hopeless. He just wanted to give up and go home now. He wished he had noticed his soulmate instead of worrying about his soft serve. Maybe they just weren’t supposed to be together yet. Keith was doing exactly what he hated, looking for his soulmate. He’s such a hypocrite. 

 

Shiro and Allura didn’t notice when Keith started trailing behind at first, but when they did, they both got a bad feeling.

 

“What’s wrong?” Shiro asked. 

 

“We should just stop, there’s no way we’ll find him with all of these people. I can barely believe that I did meet him.” Keith explained. 

 

“Keith, c’mon. Don’t give up, who knows how long it’ll be to run into him again after this.” Shiro said. 

 

“Maybe that’s meant-”

 

“If you say that’s meant to be, I will kill you.” Allura interrupted him. “You met him already, we know he’s here, we are finding him. Hell, I will go find him without you and drag him to wherever you are.” 

 

“You’re scaring me.” Keith admitted. 

 

“Good.” Allura smiled.

 

…

 

They had no choice but to give up. After two hours of wandering and looking for Keith’s soulmate, the fair was closing. All the remaining people at the fair were slowly fileing out into the thinning parking lot. They trio stood at the exit, still looking for Keith’s soulmate, but having no luck. They eventually made their way to Shiro’s car and Keith leaned up against it. 

 

“Can we go get a slushie?” 

 

“Yeah, c’mon.” Allura wrapped her arm around Keith and they got into the back seat. 

 

“What, am I an Uber driver now?” Shiro joked and Allura rolled her eyes. Keith put up his feet on Allura’s lap and leaned against the door. The car came to a stop sooner than Keith thought and he slowly climbed out of the car. 

 

They all went inside and went straight for the slushie machines. Keith grabbed the largest cup and filled it to the top to get his, well Shiro’s, money’s worth. Shiro and Allura got smaller sizes and they headed to the register together. Keith decided he also wanted some cheetos and ran over to the snack aisle. He heard the bell of the door go off while he was searching for cheetos. He stood from where he had bent down to grab the bag and dropped the bag on the floor. 

 

“Oh, hey! I made you drop something again.” The guy laughed and picked up the bag of cheetos from the floor. He held out the bag, but Keith grabbed his wrist and twisted his arm to see his soulmark. “Woah, dude, I said I was sorry earlier!”

 

“Look,” Keith showed the guy his matching soulmark and he gasped. 

 

“No way!” The guy yelled and grabbed Keith’s arm to examine the soulmark. He dropped his arm and instead pulled Keith into a hug. Keith stiffened up, yeah this was his soulmate, but they just met and Keith was awkward. The guy caught on and pulled back with a blush.

 

“Sorry, I’m just really excited!” He laughed and stepped a little bit further back. 

 

“I-It’s fine. I didn’t notice the mark earlier, but my friends did. When they told me, you were already gone. We looked all over the fair, obviously that didn’t work.” Keith explained

 

“I can’t believe I didn’t realize.” The guy said. “Oh! I’m Lance, by the way.” He held out his hand. 

 

“Keith.” Keith shook his hand. They stood there for a minute, not really sure what to say. 

 

“So-”

 

“Keith? What’s taking so long?” Allura said, walking up to the aisle and stopped in her tracks. “Oh my god!” She squealed. “I’m so happy for you!”

 

Keith blushed and Lance laughed. 

 

“You’re friend?” Lance asked and Keith nodded in embarrassment. 

 

“I know it’s late, but do you want to get out of here? Get something to eat or something?” Lance suggested. “I really just want to get to know you.”

 

“Yeah. Yeah, that would be great.” Keith smiled. 

 


End file.
